Snow Queen
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: Elsa died falling from a hundred-foot tall mountain and was revived as a spirit after a century to become the "Snow Queen". After 300 years of being hated and feared by children, Man in Moon chose her to be a guardian but there are things stopping her to be one: Children's fear on her and Jack Frost being very mean to her. How will she fix all of this? (Jelsa!)
1. The Snow Queen

Hi! I'm PurplishBlue Heiress and I'm a new author for Rise of the Guardians and Frozen crossover!

When I watched the movie Frozen, I felt like awed or mesmerized by how good the designs and of course the story itself! I was kinda felt bad for Elsa having no partner in the movie then suddenly, I've seen a shipping name called Jelsa. I was like "Oh. That was kinda cool." then after some time, I ship them so hard! I also noticed that there are so many fans that ship them despite of the fact that Frozen arrived in the cinemas just almost 6 months! I was amazed that Jelsa fans are so supporting. Of course including me!

Okay, for the longer summary. Elsa fell from a hundred-foot tall mountain with an utterly deep river ready to catch and bring her to death. When she opened her eyes one time, she found out that she's been dead for a century and became "The Snow Queen". Being the Snow Queen was hard for her for certain reasons: Children hate her and were afraid of her, The Guardians have no idea of who she really was and most of all, this certain "Winter Spirit" hates her a lot that it made her feel to hate him as well. But when Man in Moon chose her to be a guardian would the views of the children, the guardians, the people, and also this certain winter spirit change their views at her? Knowing the fact that her center might be the opposite of what the Snow Queen should be?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

**~ Snow Queen ~**

**Chapter 1: The Snow Queen**

**PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

"Elsa... Look what you've done!" Anna shouted right at her sister with heavy tears streaming down her face. In her arms is a little girl with blood running down her throat. Seeing the horrifying view in front of her eyes, Elsa started to tremble in fear as the past of being a monster in the eyes of everyone struck her mind. It's coming back again. The fear of being feared and hated again is not a good feeling for her. So she made the only thing she knew to escape those problems...

She ran away.

She left her sister and ran away without looking back to take a last glance of her sister even though she heard her shouting her name. It was so painful for her to see that her sister is currently suffering all because of her. She did it again! Before, it was only Anna and she ONLY shut her out but this time, it's more terrible, more serious, and more painful. It was only Anna before but now it was Anna's... It was Anna's...

She can't complete the sentence for she was so ashamed of herself. She's still a monster and she'll ever be. There's no mistake. She thought that if maybe she just stayed in her Ice castle she would never hurt Anna, not anymore. Now, she has regretted everything. She regrets coming back at Arendelle. She regrets playing with the people of Arendelle with her magic. She regrets on how she was so carefree to show her powers just because she was pissed off of Anna telling her how she shut her out. She regrets on deciding to continue living. But now, it was all too late.

She kept on running with her tears blurring her eyesight. It all happened in a blink of an eye. It was too fast. In just a short period of time, her world goes into a landslide. It's the end of her happy moments with her family. It's her end.

Thinking of those thoughts made her to not look on where she was heading. As she feels the pain overwhelm her heart, she doesn't notice that she ran up to a mountain and a cliff that was waiting to completely devour her if she didn't stop from running. She still kept on crying and running until she reached the edge of the cliff, surprising her. Her depression turned into panic as she struggles to balance herself. She was too much panicked that she slipped and fell from the edge. When she was sure that her death will take her, she just closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

It's the end.

* * *

Her big eyes opened to see that she's floating on the surface of the river she remembered she had fallen in. It was night and since the cold never bothers her, she stayed there for a moment until everything sunk in her mind. She inhaled heavily as she struggles to keep herself calm. She fell from that hundred-foot tall cliff! How did she survive on that? When she assures that she's calm, she swam to a nearby rocky wall and touched it, creating a ladder that will lead her at the top. She quickly grabbed it and climbs up.

When she stood at the edge, she headed to Arendelle as fast as she could. She's the queen. She can't just let the kingdom run on itself.

Just arriving at the gates, children's eyes widened as they ran away from her while shouting "The Snow Queen!" that made her quite flustered. What made her more confused is when the parents told them that there was no one standing in her position. Elsa felt a kind of insulted as she heard that. Who wouldn't be? She's the Queen yet people would just tell their respective children, and in front of her, that there's no one standing? That she's invisible?

Elsa just bit her lower lip and headed to the castle. When she's getting nearer to the castle, a man ran in her direction. Elsa's eyes widened as she watched the man running. She just shut her eyes and waited for the impact but for her confusion, it didn't come. Elsa opened her eyes and turned around to see that the man is currently running away behind her. _How did it happen?_ Elsa sighed and turns around, only to see a woman pass through her.

Elsa breathes heavily when it happened. Her heart beats so fast as if it's gonna explode. She clutched her chest tightly as she stares at the children that give her fearful glances. She can't take it anymore and ran away.

A gust of wind passed with a paper carried by it. The paper hit Elsa's face and she quickly grabs it, eyes widening on what she was seeing. "Arendelle's Royal Ball. May 16... 1840?!" Elsa shook her head and crumples the paper in her hands. _1840? But it's only 1740..._ Elsa's eyes widened as she ran and headed at the place where she knew she will find the answer.

Elsa has arrived at the royal graveyard where their parents were. There should only have two gravestones but now, there are twelve. They were her parents', Anna's, Kristoff's, their three children, the four others were unknown to her, probably descendants if her conclusions were true, and the other one was... her own grave.

Elsa trembled seeing her own grave. It was surprising and scary for her. She was dead. There was something telling her that she's dreaming. It was all too fast.

She squint her eyes, scanning her gravestone only to find out that she's been dead for a century. _I've been on that river... for a century? _She clutched her chest with her hands as she scans the other huge gravestones. Scanning Anna's stone, her eyes widened in shock. Anna just died three years after the incident. ..._Anna died at a young age? _Elsa clutches her chest tighter as she nervously scans the stone of the little girl she had put into danger a century ago.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hands as tears trickle down her porcelain face. _I'm... I'm a monster..._ Elsa's eyes shut close as she ran away from the graveyard.

The girl died and it was Elsa's fault. She killed her and she just ran away because "I'm a coward!"

The pressure inside her grows big when she reached Arendelle and every children she sees look at her with pure hatred, disgust and fear. She breathes heavily as she tried to reach for a boy, only for him to run away and let go of the book he was holding before. The other children also ran away, leaving their parents confused.

Elsa just stood there for a moment with pure shock obvious across her face. She bit her lip and is about to leave when the book got her attention.

"The Snow Queen..." Elsa's eyes widened, grabbing the book and started reading it.

The contents of the book made Elsa feel shocked. The drawings of the Snow Queen plastered in every page look a lot like her: Her face, her dress, and even her braided hair. It also tells that the Snow Queen can do anything out of ice, frost and snow. All of that were true, except of Snow bees hovering around her. The kidnapping of kids, scaring them, bringing them to her ice castle and spreading pain is what shocked her the most. She didn't even harm any of them, so how could she kidnap them? And she was asleep for a century. She can't do that while she's unconscious unless someone has sabotaged her reputation as the Snow Queen by creating those books with false information about her.

To know who it was, she scanned the book one more time, until she saw the name of the writer.

Elsa's eyes widened once more as she involuntarily let the book fall down from her hands. It's all too clear and makes sense to her now. All these problems that she's currently facing started exactly the time she died.

They gave revenge, and it's so strong that it haunts her even after her death.

_My name is Elsa._

Elsa wrapped her arms around her chest and closed her eyes sadly, turning around.

_And I'm the Snow Queen. How do I know that?_

Elsa tilts her head up and opened her eyes to see the moon shining brightly in the sky. It was unusually big and beautiful. Despite of that, Elsa gave it a sad smile.

_The moon told me so..._

Elsa bends her head down and started to walk away from the kingdom, feeling the sadness and pain overwhelm her body.

_And my journey begins__._

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 1 ~_

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter! I know, it was crap. But please rate! Support the story and I'll continue! Sorry for the grammar errors. I know it sucks. Anyway, please review! I'll appreciate it sooooo much!


	2. Choosing A New Guardian

Hello! I'm here again! I'm very very very very very very very very -ok enough- very sorry! Got a problem with internet connection that's why I didn't update fast! But don't worry, here's the next chapter! I'm already guessing that you wouldn't like this chapter but... nah, that's okay for me! Oh, sorry if the first chapter looks like crap. I was really thinking of making it longer. Sorry, laziness struck in me I guess? Maybe? Haha! Don't worry, the chapter was now here! Thank you for the reviews, by the way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

**~ Snow Queen ~**

**Chapter 2: Choosing A New Guardian**

**PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

_300 Years Later_

* * *

"The children are in great danger!" North suddenly shouted with a look of anxiousness across his face as the guardians entered the workshop. They quickly headed there because North shows the signal, meaning that there's something happening again.

Jack approaches him with his right brow raised. "How come?" Jack asked, scanning the surroundings of the workshop and found it okay. No odd happenings and certainly no bad thing is seen.

"Black smoke suddenly emerges from nowhere! It is unusual because it brings the feeling of pain when you pass across it." He said, adding actions for further understanding.

Bunny made its way towards them and rolled his eyes. He taps his foot on the ground, looking at the big man's belly. "Does that belly of yours feel it again?" He mocked, hopping away and North gave him a glare in response.

Jack chuckled. "Really? Hey North, Nice belly you got there!" Jack joked, floating over his staff.

A light came from the moon above. It's big and unusually bright and Jack never had a single Idea of why would that happen. He just stared at and was about to ignore it when Sandy tugged on his loose sleeves and pointing at the same thing he has just seen. Shrugging, he cleared his throat, successfully getting the attentions of the Guardians who are currently having a talk about what North had seen. "Now, are you going to tell me what that is?" Jack said, pointing the big bright moon above.

North's eyes narrowed and he grinned. "It's Manny! Buddy, it's been a long time!" Clause greeted, receiving no response. Slowly, the light traveled near the emblem and gave a shadow of a tall man with a scythe. All eyes were wide as Bunny starts to speak. "What the-?! It's the Grim Reaper!" Bunny said unbelievably. North glanced at him and pats his belly, telling him that he's right.

Jack sighed. "Really. Nice belly you got there." Jack said sarcastically.

The light traveled a little further until it hits the emblem of the Guardians attached on the floor and then suddenly, a crystal rose from it. Jack jumped back in surprise to see the giant crystal in front of him. After a while he scratched his head, completely unaware of what is happening. "And... what is that? Does it have anything to do with the Grim Reaper?" Jack said, scrutinizing the blue crystal.

North grinned widely. "Manny is choosing a new guardian!" He exclaimed.

Jack's eyes widened. "A new guardian? But why?" Jack asked, completely confused.

North massaged his chin covered in his white beard and smirked, looking at the gleaming blue crystal in front of him. "Because we need help." He said.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders then grinned, folding his arms and placing his hand behind his head. "If you say so... A new Guardian must be cool!" He said, flipping backwards in the air because of his excitement.

Tooth smiled widely with the other baby tooth fairies. "It's so fun! In just a century and we have another new guardian?" She said unbelievably with a tone of excitement. It was true. In just a century and they have another Guardian? It was totally quick for THEM.

Bunny stared at the crystal and gave it an uninterested look. "Jeez, we're getting crowded." He said.

Sandy shook his head in disapproval and gave the crystal thumbs up, approving for a new Guardian.

Tooth flew near the crystal and smiled at the Guardians. "This is really exciting! I wonder who it's gonna be!" She said, flying quickly around the crystal.

"I still don't like the groundhog." Bunny said.

Sandy thought for a moment until a heart formed above his head. Tooth grinned. "Maybe the cupid?" Tooth said.

Jack placed his staff behind him and starts murmuring. "Please, not the leprechauns. Please, not the leprechauns..."

A light shone above the crystal as it starts to form something. They all stared and waited until it formed a woman in dress that ends at the middle of her thigh with a short transparent cape and wears a pair of long, white boots. Her hair is in a sided braid with her defying-gravity bangs. She is posed in a side view with her right hand lifted up on the level of her bust with a snowflake hovering above and an attractive smile plastered on her face. (A/N: You know... her pose in Frozen poster! About the dress? It's modern time! Elsa should dress along with it.)

North made an impressed look. "The Snow Queen."

Jack's smiling face fell down. "Okay, I'll take that back. The Leprechauns would be fine." He said with a look of disbelief across his face.

Tooth flies happily with a huge smile plastered on her face. "The Snow Queen? Oh my! Someone told me she has a good set of teeth!"

"Whoa, and another set of cold spirit." Bunny murmured, looking at Jack.

"The Snow Queen?!" He shouted angrily, getting all the attention of the Guardians.

The guardians looked at each other, and then Tooth started to speak. "What's the matter, Jack?" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jack growled as he landed on the floor with a frown on his face. "Elsa's going to be a guardian! That's a huge mistake!" He shouted as he pointed on the figure at the crystal.

The Guardians gave him a look of confusion. Jack blinked and straightened his posture, giving them a curious look. "What?" He said, walking near them.

"Elsa...? That is the Snow Queen's name?" North asked.

Jack rolled his eyes and frowned more. "Well, yes! You don't know? Argh! That doesn't even matter!" He pulled his hair out of frustration as he floated towards the huge globe, pointing at the lights. "Elsa doesn't care about children! She just brings fear, sadness and hatred! She kidnaps kids and causing pain so how on earth has she become a guardian?!" He shouted, which causes the workshop temperature to drop and become cold.

Bunny shudders. "Mate, calm down. This workshop is not made just to become a freezer!"

Jack bit his lip. _Elsa? The Snow Queen?! Why would she become a Guardian?!_ He thought within his head. He has these uncomfortable and infuriating feelings for her. He never had a good conversation with her, too. This was a problem for him. _Jeez, the eternity I'll spend will be a waste of time if she became a Guardian._ He though again, biting his lower lip more.

He took a deep breath. _Easy, Jack. Everything will be fine. She's just the Snow Queen, nothing more. _He floated towards them and furrowed his brows, looking at the crystal with the image of the lady above it. Suddenly, his blood boils again. "Elsa is NOT a guardian. That's for sure."

North frowned. "Manny chose her to be a guardian for a reason."

Jack scowled one last time. "Elsa is not a guardian."

* * *

"_'Cause for the first time in forever there'll be music, there'll be light._" Elsa sang as she creates beautifully-shaped snowflakes and watching it fall from the balcony of her Ice Castle.

She smiled sadly. She thought of Anna when she sings that song. Anna personally sang it in front of her 300 years ago, telling her sister how grateful she was when the gates were finally open for the first time since Elsa shut her out. It was a good yet sad memory for some reasons.

Elsa sighed and creates her signature snowflake, blowing at it and watches as it fly with the wind. "_For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night._" Elsa formed a snowman with the size of a snowball and watches as it come into life and dances like Olaf.

_Olaf..._ Elsa smiled sadly again. _Where are you... really?_

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_, _but I'm somewhere in that zone._" Elsa chuckled after singing that part. It was true, though. Anna's so excited when the gates were finally going to open. She remembered it all when Anna rushed outside the gates and animatedly greeted the guest and others. She acted like a child. Well, Elsa thought it was just fine. It's her sister's main characteristic anyway.

"_Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._" Elsa smiled sadly while looking at the moon that shone brightly in the sky. _Tell me... Do I really need to suffer like this? _Elsa shook her head and just watched the snowman in her hand dance.

"_Tonight, imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace._" Elsa laughed at the thought of that part. Yes she can imagine her in a gown, but not 'fetchingly draped against the wall'. That's not Anna. She can't even imagine Anna doing that!

Elsa stopped her singing for a moment and stared at the sky. _I missed you, Anna._

Elsa turns the snowman into a snow flower and smiled, turning around with her attention still on it. "_I suddenly see him standing there._" Elsa starts to walk and goes inside of the castle. She snapped her fingers and the door leading to the balcony suddenly closed in a slam.

She formed the snow flower into grains and let it dissolve in the wind. A satisfied smile formed her lips. "_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair-_" Elsa suddenly stopped from singing when she saw the spirit that she hates a lot; The spirit she despise; the spirit that makes her feel annoyed; The winter spirit, Jack Frost. He's standing not-so-far in front of her with a mischievous smirk. "A beautiful stranger, tall and fair? Sorry, you're not my type."

"What are you doing here, Jack Frost?" Elsa said coldly.

Jack scoffed. "Don't get it wrong. I don't really want to go in here. I promised myself long ago that I would never stand on this filthy castle-"

"If you're just going to insult me and my castle then you may go." She cut him off.

Jack rolled his eyes, pointing his staff at her. "I'm not finished. I'm here for a reason." He smirked, and then floated with his staff under him.

"What do you mean?" Elsa raised a brow. Jack had never approached her NICELY and PROPERLY since the day he first saw her so there must be something that the winter spirit is planning.

On the other hand, Jack just smirked and snapped his fingers. "Get her." in an instant, Elsa is being lifted by a yeti. She struggles to escape, wriggling desperately. "Put me down! I didn't do anything- Ahh!" The yeti didn't speak as they quickly shoved her into a sack. The other yeti brings out a snow globe and slumps it onto the ground, creating a portal.

The yeti invited Jack to enter the portal as well, and Jack gladly accepted. "I'll enter. I don't want to bother myself flying from here to North Pole." He said, flying into the portal. The yetis followed after him.

A portal emerged in the workshop, and then a sack is thrown from it. North and the other guardians' eyes widened as they see this. Jack emerged from the portal with a satisfied smirk on his face. "There she is." He said proudly.

North shook his head disapprovingly. "Jack, she is a woman. You should- Argh! How did you made me approve to you at fetching her with the yetis?" North said.

Jack grinned. North sighs. "Oh, right. I did not..."

On the other hand, Elsa groaned in pain. She opened her eyes to see that she's in a sack. Suddenly, everything that happened minutes ago sunk in her mind. _They... They took me!_ She panicked and wriggled to escape. She was about to yell when the elves opened it for her and Elsa quickly shows up from it. The first thing she saw was the smiling face of North. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Elsa scans the surroundings as she pulls the sack off of her body._ Santa's... Workshop?_ Elsa thought with certainty. She can guess it because of the designs and people and of course, wouldn't it be Santa's Workshop if there a big, intimidating man with long, white beard wearing red clothes with the tattoos of 'Naughty' and 'Nice' on each of his arms? Certainly it's Santa's Workshop.

Elsa gave the yetis a stop sign, for they will 'help' her get up, and stood up on herself. She wipes off the dirt on her white-and-blue dress as well on her shining white cape. _This is really weird..._

North cleared his throat. "So... did the yetis treat you well?" He asked and quickly receives a scowl from the Snow Queen. "Oh, I suppose they did not?"

"You send them to fetch me? Oh, How I love the fact that these yetis shoved a WOMAN in a sack then tossed her through a magic portal." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms in disapproval.

North waved his hands defensively. "It is not my idea! But first, let me introduce my companions!" North pointed at Bunny. "You know Bunny, right?"

Elsa nodded. "The Easter Bunny, you say? Yes. He's very good with children." After saying that, Bunny flashed a smirk.

"-And the Tooth Fairy-"

"Hi Elsa! I heard a lot about you, and your teeth!"

"My teeth?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as-" The Tooth Fairy suddenly stopped when Elsa gave her a stop sign warily. "Okay, we can do it under consideration. Don't pry my mouth open... I'll do it myself and you'll check it." Elsa said out of panic of the thought of Tooth prying her mouth open. Tooth nodded excitedly and Elsa opened her mouth, revealing her shining white set of teeth.

Because of Tooth's excitement, she held Elsa's head between her hands as she examines her teeth, which took Elsa by surprise. "Let me see- oh! I've never seen someone as good as your teeth! They look fresher than freshly fallen snow!" She explained, detaching her hand on the lady's porcelain cheeks. The baby tooth fairies squealed in excitement as they heard the observations of the Tooth Fairy regarding her 'Fresher than freshly fallen snow' teeth.

Bunny hopped and smirked. "Is it better than anyone else?" He asked, looking teasingly at Jack who's currently frowning.

Tooth nodded without hesitation. "Yes! Her's is one of a kind!" She said loudly, wanting to examine the teeth more but unfortunately for Tooth, Elsa covered her mouth and gave her a stop sign.

Jack just rolled his eyes. _Come on, those were just teeth!_ He thought, crossing his arms. On the other hand, North cleared up his throat and pointed at Sandy. "-And Sandman." Elsa's attention turned to Sandy that is currently waving a hand at her.

Elsa blinked her eyes and then smiled at him. "Hello, Sandman. How are you? Your sand never fails to amuse me." She said politely, kneeling on his level.

Bunny turned to Jack and raised his brow. "I can't believe that woman would kidnap a child." He simply said.

Jack shook his head in disapproval. "You don't know her, Bunny."

"And you do?"

Jack was caught-off guard on that. He hated her since the first time he saw her. How would he know? Yeah, right. If he'll tell Bunny that he doesn't know anything about her and only know her because of the book he had read Bunny would certainly mock him. _What the book says is the truth, nothing more, nothing less. _He played with his staff and slowly nodded. "Yeah," He looked away and whispers to himself. "Sort of..."

Bunny shook his head slowly. "I heard you." After saying that, Jack jumped in surprise and then rolled his eyes. "I just knew it! That's it!"

Elsa shook her head and shifted her head to look at North. "Wait... you're North right? And I am clearly sure you knew that fetching a woman in THAT way isn't proper. Why did you do that, anyway?" She said politely even though the insides of her wanted to yell at the big man. She's not really the type of woman that would yell at someone when she's angry, so she's just telling it on her mind. Well, that's her secret. She's the regal and reserved type of woman when she was the Queen three hundred years ago, after all.

North shook his head. "I said it minutes ago, it is not my idea."

"Then to whom?"

North formed his lips into a thin line and pointed a finger at Jack, whose leaning on his staff. "You know Jack Frost, right?" He asked, staring at the woman intently to see some reaction.

Elsa's impassive face frowned as she stares at him. "Jack Frost."

Jack smirked for a moment, and then it turned into a frown that matches Elsa's "Elsa."

For some reason, the workshop's temperature dropped lower than before. Tooth started hugging herself from the cold and Bunny didn't hesitate to shudder. The tension between Jack and Elsa increases more and frost, snow and ice started forming on the ground, forcing North to interrupt on purpose of stopping them on making the workshop cover in Ice. "Enough, the two of you." He said.

Elsa exhaled and glared at Jack for the last time then turned to North, bringing back her quiet expression yet a hint of irritation is unnoticeably plastered on her face. "Care to tell me why I'm here?" She said, pinching on the bridge of her nose.

North grinned. "You want to know why? I'll tell you! Congratulations, Elsa, because now you are Guardian!" After saying that, music started to play.

After North said that, a celebration is quickly held. Elsa was surprised hearing that. She will be a Guardian, and a Guardian's duty is to protect and bring joy to children, which is the opposite of her. For everyone's sake, she's the Snow Queen! She brings fear and hatred to children even though she doesn't know what she did! Well... her story, her bad reputation in her story, started all because of the book she discovered three hundred years ago so she knew a bit of information on why children fear and hate her but still... She's not suited on becoming a Guardian. So she just raises her brow during the whole performance out of confusion and annoyance. _A guardian? What makes them think I would be a guardian?!_ She thought, frowning.

North opened the book and scans for a particular page. Tooth smiled widely, Sandy gave her thumbs up, Bunny smirked and Jack just rolled his eyes. Elsa felt the irritation seeping in that made her clench her fist. _I can't be a guardian! _All of this just brings her status as the Snow Queen lower than ever. She felt so pathetic of herself... It's like everyone just playing on her feelings.

"Will you, Elsa, Vow to watch-"

"No."

Everyone's eyes widened (except Jack of course) at her sudden answer. Elsa bit her lip, pinching the bridge of her nose again. "What makes you think I would be a guardian?" She muttered, restraining the urge to just burst her anger out.

To Elsa's confusion, North suddenly laughed. Then in a blink of an eye, he stopped and gave her a 'duh' look, Increasing Elsa's irritation more, almost at the limit. "Of course you do. Music!"

"Stop the music!" Elsa finally shouted, releasing some anger to decrease the fire within her. Right after saying that, the impatient elf slump the trumpet onto the ground many times and glared at the other elf beside him while walking away.

Elsa stretched her hands out to show it, failed to restrain the urge to hide her feelings and otherwise bursting all of her emotions out of her chest. "A guardian, you say? Do you know what children think of me?!" She retrieved her hand and clutched her chest, feeling the pain within her. "You don't even know a single information about me!"

"Of course we do." Jack interrupts, pointing his wooden staff at her. His patience was draining off since the woman kept on protesting. "You're the Snow Queen! You kidnap children and causing pain!"

"Exactly!" Elsa exclaimed, clutching her chest tighter. "Now you have the reason to pick someone more qualified!" She shouted, turning around to take her leave.

North's eyes widened in a second then frowned. "Pick? You think we pick? Elsa, you were chosen, like we were all chosen, by Man in Moon!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa whispered, turning around again with pure surprise plastered across her pale face.

"Mate, he chose you last night." Bunny simply said.

"And we don't know why." Jack added and quickly received a nudge from Tooth.

Elsa's eyes widened and stared at the moon beyond the huge window in the ceiling. _Man in Moon? You talk to them?_ She asked mentally. In three hundred years of hiding on her castle, she kept on asking the moon questions on why he gave her that kind of life- or, death- wait, no. Anyway, she waited patiently for the moon to answer for she knew that one day, He will answer. He will respond to any of her questions. But after those years, she just discovered that these Guardians in front of her have a communication with him that easy? For real?

Elsa shook her head and turned to the guardians. "But how... It's just... No..." She said, speechless.

"You cannot say no, Elsa. It is destiny."

Elsa shifted her head to see the moon again. Suddenly, blood boils within her. _What...? Are these the only answer I get after those years?! _"After three hundred years this is the answer I deserve to get?! To be a Guardian, protect children and fool myself that they will accept me after that? There are stories about me kidnapping kids and causing pain. I've been hated for three hundred years! Their hatred won't dissolve in thin air after I become a Guardian! I'm sorry but that's not for me."

Jack frowned. "Why are you protesting, anyway? Are you out of your mind? This is your opportunity to prove yourself! Well... If there's something you have to prove." Jack scoffed, smirking after. "You have a point at least. How will you bring joy to children, anyway?"

Elsa clenched her fist, glaring at him. _How dare he underestimate my ability?_ "Have you heard about Winter Wonderland? I bring beauty in winter. Kids like what I do."

"But none of them like yo. Mark this on your mind, Elsa; they will never EVER accept you."

Tooth gasped. "Jack, that's enough."

Elsa's patience drops down as she glared harder at him. Her anger is over the limit. If she doesn't let it go, she'll just explode. "Well, I knew that. They will never accept me, right Jack Frost? That's what you're telling me, right?! What did you do to make them believe in you, anyway? Threw snowballs at them? My, Jack. You're desperate." After saying that, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and North gasped at the sudden change of her personality. Elsa was surprised either but she ignored it. Jack Frost is too much.

On the other hand, Jack felt insulted. Everyone knew the reason why children have believed in him and it's not because of those 'simple snowballs'. He worked hard on that, and then suddenly, Elsa thought it was just a game? Particularly a snowball game? He gripped his staff hard, feeling the anger seep into his nerves "What? Desperate? You don't know my story, lady." Jack stepped forward.

Elsa scoffed and stepped forward as well. "How would I know? I didn't bother asking you, anyway. You seem busy throwing snowballs at everyone."

"Stop it, Snow Queen! You don't know who I am."

"And you don't know who I am!"

Jack leaned forward, face to face with Elsa. "Of course I know you. You're the infamous Snow Queen; Bringer of fear to every child's hearts!"

"Enough!" Elsa's irritation overwhelmed her body as a surge of ice power came out from her hands and struck Jack's abdomen, sending him flying in a distance. Jack flipped over and stood up with his staff ready to shoot her with frost while Elsa has made an arrow of ice, ready to shoot him as well. "Stop this instant!" North interrupted, stopping the two of them.

The surroundings were now coated with ice and frost, dropping the temperature more that made the other guardians shiver in cold, especially Bunny who hates the cold so much. "This is a workshop. Not a battle arena! And certainly not a freezer!"

Bunny shifted his look to Tooth, leaning sideward. "Remind me to not make them mad, otherwise we'll freeze to death."

Jack gripped his staff harder, creating frost all over the spot he's holding on. "She nearly killed me!"

Elsa clenched her hands, looking at North and pointing at him accusingly. "He provoked me!"

"Enough with that fracas! Time is running out and Grim is out there, doing who-knows-what!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "You mean, the Grim Reaper?" She said.

North nodded. "Yes. When Grim threatens us, he threatens the children as well!"

"And you think I don't threaten them? I'm the Snow Queen! They are scared of me." She said and North's face softens at the thought. She has a point after all.

They were all silent for a moment then North decided to break it and speaks. "Elsa, come with me." He said and Elsa hesitated for a moment. Tooth flew to her and gave an encouraging smile. Elsa gave a heavy breath and walk, leaving the other guardians.

While walking, Elsa felt mesmerized at all the toys and inventions in the workshop. There were flying, amusing, amazing and simple things that made the workshop beautiful. Yetis were in position to create those beautiful things. Elsa smiled. She thought before that elves were the ones who create toys. Who knew she was wrong? But still, it makes her feel amused.

After a short yet fun walk, they arrived at their destination. It was a room and North pushed its door open, revealing several set of toys and blocks of ice on his desk. It was... beautiful. She was too scared to socialize with others that she didn't see the other beauty of the world. Who knew that there's a workshop in North Pole? Well... she knew. She just doesn't check it out so often.

The big man sat on his comfortable chair and smiled at her, arms outstretched. "Welcome to my office! How is it?" He asked.

Elsa smiled warmly. "It's beautiful." She said politely.

North grinned and gesture his hand for her to sit. Elsa obeys him and sat on the chair, somewhat curious on what Santa will say to her. She cleared up her throat, straightening her posture. "Why are we here?" She asked.

North leaned against the chair and heaved out a deep exhale. This made Elsa somewhat nervous. "Snow Queen Elsa, what is your center?" He said which made Elsa raise her brow in confusion. "My center?"

"If man in moon chose you to be a Guardian. You must have something very special inside." He quickly added.

Elsa scratched her head, still confused. "I'm sorry I'm confused." She murmured.

North massaged his hairy chin for a moment before standing up and walking into something. Elsa tilts her head and thinks, trying to understand the current situation. _My center? What does he mean by that?_ She kept on thinking until North made his way to his chair and finally sat up, showing a nesting doll in front of her. "Think of me as a nesting doll. This is what I look: Very Big, intimidating but if you will look closer," He smiled and tossed the doll to her, catching it with her hands. "Go on."

Elsa opened the first layer, seeing a smiling Santa after. "You're jolly." Elsa chuckled.

"Not only that." Elsa shrugged and opened another layer, revealing a mysterious Santa. "You're also mysterious-"

Another layer. "-And fearless-"

Another layer and Elsa smiles. "-and caring."

"And then my center?"

Elsa opened another layer to reveal a small red doll with big eyes. Very big. Elsa thought of it for a moment and found it hard to guess but she still kept on thinking. She thought of something deeper and it clicked her, smile widening in amusement. "Your eyes were big. Your center, it was wonder."

"Yes! You figured it out! Jack did not succeed when I asked him that." After saying that, Elsa flashed a smirk.

North and Elsa stood up. The Guardian of Wonder stretched his arms out, pointing on the toys within the workshop. "You are right. It is wonder. I have eyes that see the wonder in everywhere! That is what I do to bring joy to children and what I protect in them. It is my center." His gaze shifted to the Show Queen and smiled. "What is yours?"

Elsa's breath hitched when he asked her. The truth is she has no Idea. She isn't a guardian and certainly unaware of what she can do to bring joy to children. It was painful to admit, but she thought she has no center. How would she know? North's asking what she protect in children, and Elsa certainly knew that she SCARE them. She doesn't PROTECT them.

Elsa bowed her head. "I have no Idea." She said with a tone of sadness.

North smiles in a friendly way and pats her back to comfort her. "You will find it soon. We believe in you." He said, earning a warm smile from the Snow Queen.

In a blink of an eye, North laughed loudly. "And I can feel it!" He suddenly said which made Elsa raise a brow. "-In my belly!" And with that, Elsa gave out a giggle.

* * *

When the two spirits walks away from the area, Tooth quickly flew into Jack and squint her eyes at him. "What's the matter with you, Jack?" Jack leaned back and raised his brow out of confusion. "What?"

"I've never seen you so angry like that. Why are you mad with Elsa?" Tooth asked.

Jack frowned at the sound of Elsa's name. It was like poison to his ears that will risk his hearing sense. He doesn't like Elsa so much. "Because I've seen her kidnap a kid with my own eyes!"

"But I don't think it was just like that." Bunny interrupts, walking into them. "It looks as if she did something terrible."

"Isn't kidnapping kids terrible?" Jack asked unbelievably.

Tooth shook her head. "Yes, kidnapping kids were terrible but what we really mean is-"

"She did something terrible with you in the past. Your personal life, mate." Bunny finished, crossing his arms.

To Jack's utter confusion, he thought they got it. He didn't know the reason but it sounds true for him. There was something in his mind that tells him that they were right, although he didn't know why. _What is this...?_ Jack exaggeratedly shook his head. "She didn't!"

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy look at each other and then to him. Sandy took a step forward and smiles, forming heart sand above his head and pointed it. Bunny smirks, Tooth gasps inaudibly and Jack involuntarily blushed. "W-what?! Elsa and I never had a relationship!" He said defensively, but there's something inside him that tells him that they were quite right. _Wait, what?!_

Bunny laughed mockingly, walking towards him. "Mate, you sound defensive. Is there something we don't know?" He said and smirks.

"What?" Jack's mouth gaped open.

Tooth giggled and placed a finger on her chin as if she was thinking. "It can be possible. We can't deny that Elsa possess an incredible beauty." Tooth smiles at him and Jack's blush deepen, clenching his fist out of embarrassment. "I don't care about her face! And we never had a relationship! For Man in Moon's sake, I only see her during winter!"

"Winter can be long sometimes. You see her every winter? And how did you know her name? Everyone doesn't know it but you." Bunny's smirk widens and Jack's face reddens more but now it's not because of embarrassment, it's because he's infuriated. _How dare he? Doing matchmaker with me and that infamous Snow Queen?!_ The temperature of the workshop drops down again and Bunny gave a shiver. Bunny leaned closer to Tooth and frowned. "Did I tell you to remind me not to make him mad?" He whispered and Tooth rolled her eyes.

Jack pulled his hair in frustration then let his hands fall in his sides, giving them a look of surrender. "Do you really want to know the story? Then I'll tell you."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It's the first day of winter and this means snow day for Jack Frost. It's time to bring snow for children! Although children can't see him, he loves to play with them and of course with the help of his magic snowballs, he makes them happy.

It's his 158-year being Jack Frost. All those years he just felt isolation and it makes him feel alone. Yes, it was sad but winter makes him feel alive. It looks as if the winter is granted for him and he was glad that there was something that would make him feel somewhat happy despite his isolation.

"Ahh! Let me go!" A scream lingered on the area and Jack scans it around. His vision caught a child being carried by a woman. It happened fast. In just a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Jack's eyes widened. _The child... he's kidnapped! _Jack said and kicks his feet off the ground, flying towards the way where he has last seen them.

He flew and checks the surroundings. There's nothing but mountains coated in snow. "This is bad..." Jack desperately tried to find the kid, only for him to see a huge Ice castle standing on a tall mountain. Jack's mouth gaped open. "I've never seen this castle before..." He said and flew towards it.

He landed smoothly onto the balcony and stared at the castle. It was really enormous and magnificent with its colors in blues and violets. Every part of it is detailed and was crafted perfectly with intricate designs, more like designs of snowflakes and others that were relevant in winter. It is also made of Ice which Jack has admired. "This is beautiful." He murmured, mesmerized.

"You're bad! I hate you!"

"Just listen!" Jack's eyes widened when he caught a woman in a long blue dress shaking the shoulders of a boy who's currently crying in fear. The woman, she was the Snow Queen. In an instant, his admiration regarding the castle goes into a landslide. Why would he admire a castle filled with despair and fear?

But what he was confused about is why does he felt a pang of pain in his chest? He also felt the anger seeping in and what surprised him the most, the longing for him to touch her and feel her. There was something within him that tells him she was something, but he can't remember.

When he saw the woman's face, anger ruled his heart. He didn't know but because of the pain he's currently feeling, anger suddenly came up until he can't handle it anymore and shows up, interrupting the Snow Queen. "What are you doing to him?! You're scaring the child!" He shouted, surprising himself and the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen's eyes widened, letting go of the boy in her hold and clutched her chest tightly. In her eyes was pain that Jack can't clearly describe but he still feel the anger towards her. He can't understand it but he felt so much anger towards the woman. _Maybe because she kidnaps kids..._ He mentally approved.

"What have I done...?" Jack woke up from his reverie hearing the woman's voice. The Snow Queen forms a big snowman to get the child and bring him home. When the snowman's gone, Jack heard her speak, as if reprimanding herself. "Elsa, you're not doing it right. Elsa, don't feel it! Don't feel! Don't let sadness and fear consume you..."

Jack frowned. "How could you... So it's true! You kidnap children!" He shouted, anger overwhelming his heart with no specific reason.

The Snow Queen's eyes widened as she tried to walk near him, begging for him to listen. "N-no! I just did it because-"

"I've seen it with my own eyes! You scared the child! That proof is enough!" He turned around. Still feeling the anger in his chest is still constant.

The Snow Queen clutched her chest tightly, trying to explain everything to him. "H-hey... Please just listen! Um... Stranger-"

"Jack Frost. Mark that on your mind."

"My name-"

"You've said it awhile ago. I won't bother asking that out again, I'm not interested in the likes of you." And with that he flew out of the castle, telling himself that he would never stand on that Castle again.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"And after that, I just see her during winter." He said, frowning at the memory.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bunny said. "You're telling me that you hate her because you feel anger the first time you saw her?" He added with the tone of disbelief.

Jack shook his head. "No! What I mean is I hate her because she kidnaps kids!"

Tooth flew towards him and shook her head as well. "But you told us that you felt the anger within you before you knew that she kidnapped that kid. Yes, you knew her when you read the book about her but did you know her real intention with the child?" Tooth explained, catching Jack off guard.

Jack thought of it, and then a moment of silence came up. The truth is, he doesn't even know what the Snow Queen's intentions are. He just saw her, feel the anger for her then despises her in eternity. He even saw the pain in her eyes when he first saw her pleading the child to listen to her, but he ignored that. All he knew is that he's mad at her for... kidnapping kids? Jack, being the stubborn person as ever, clenched his fists and shook his head hard and then frowns at them. "I just knew it! She's a bad spirit and it will never change!"

"And I don't even care about your opinion." Jack's frown hardened and shifted his gaze to the impassive Snow Queen in front of him.

Jack is about to speak when He saw North's threatening expression, stopping him on his intention. Elsa just rolled her eyes and took a step forward near Jack, distance a bit nearer than before. "It's just your opinion. I won't bother wasting my time arguing with you." She said, stepping back and facing North. "Thank you so much, North. It made me feel better but... Let me think about it. You know... becoming a Guardian." She said and faces the other Guardians. "Thanks to you too. You all were nice." She bowed and shifted her gaze to the Winter Spirit, frowning at him. "-And no thanks to you." She said, creating a small sleigh with snow wolves on the front outside the workshop and left.

Jack heave out a big sigh. "Yes! She finally left." After saying that, he receives glares from the Guardians.

Jack rolled his eyes and was about to speak when he notice something. "Wait... where's Sandy?" He said.

The other guardians scan the surroundings, only to find out that Sandman is missing. "Sandman...?" Tooth said, worried.

Jack leaned against the wall, looking at them. "Maybe he's currently doing his duty." Jack said, a little bit worried as well.

North shrugged. "Maybe..." He explained.

They looked at each other. Suddenly, they saw a torn-up paper on the ground with something written on it. Jack picks it up, reading it with the Guardians on his side to read it as well.

_Here at Burgess. I have Sandman._

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 2 ~_

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2! Well... it still sucks but please understand. For the grammar error, I'm so sorry! Tell me if the story is good. If not, I'll stop this! But Please support the story, it will bring me joy! Reviews will be appreciated! Bye-bye!


	3. Help Sandman!

Hello, readers! The 3rd chapter is up! Thank you for the people who read the story. I appreciated it so much! Sorry for the late update. Thank you for the reviwes, by the way! It makes me feel... funny? Haha! Oh, never mind. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

**~ Snow Queen ~**

**Chapter 3: Help Sandman!**

**PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

Elsa is currently travelling from North Pole to Norway, where her castle is waiting for her. Where would she be able to go anyway? Children hate to see her.

While she's taking her journey, she thought about the things North had told her. She doesn't specifically know why, but her heart felt light when he comforted her. It looked as if the heavy burdens she carries along with the years she has spent being the Snow Queen were lifted up and suddenly dissolves into the thin air. It was heart whelming, thinking that there were some people treating her like a human- err, spirit. Wait, what? No, what that really mean is, it was heart whelming for her to think that there are people- okay fine, spirits- who treat her kindly, as if she's not the Snow Queen.

All her life- or should I say death?- of being the Snow Queen, every spirit she encounter avoids her. The spirit that she hasn't encountered yet is the Cupid, and she already knew what will be the answer if she did. Of course, she will avoid her as well. Actually, she accepts all of that. She can't blame them. They know her as the Snow Queen; Bringer of fear and hatred to every child's heart, but there's still in her mind that tells her to not give up and show them who she really was. That she's not the Snow Queen everyone knew to be the most selfish, irresponsible spirit, but rather Queen Elsa that will not hesitate to sacrifice her own happiness just to protect her loved ones.

That's why she felt so relieved. North and the others were really the symbol of being a Guardian. They don't judge her so easily because of the books, but rather want to know who she really was so there's one thing she so confused about...

Why is Jack Frost so different to them?

As a matter of fact, he's the opposite of them! He quickly judged her when he saw her took a child from somewhere and brought him to her castle. He doesn't even know what her true intentions were! She was desperate... desperate enough to do that... crime... She regretted it anyway, but what confused her more was that Jack Frost kept on despising her as if she's just a useless thing that needs to be ridded of. He's so mean! He doesn't even know her... That's why she has a reason to hate him as well. The guy's hurting her by judging her every move. No one can blame her on that.

The first time she saw him she was terrified, of course. Who wouldn't? He just witnessed her acting like the true Snow Queen described in fairy tale books, that's why she quickly let go of the child and brought him home by the use of one of her snowmen. To her conclusion, that made him determine his judgments regarding her.

But right after he left, there was something telling her that she knew him. His face is awfully familiar, although she doesn't remember. There's something telling her that he's something, like she knew him before. Despite of that, she ignored it and rather hated him for being mean to her- no, VERY MEAN. That must be the word to describe Jack Frost when it comes to her.

Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking her head. _Why am I thinking about him, anyway? I don't even consider him as a friend. Wake up, Elsa! He's nothing but a mean monster._ She mentally reprimanded herself.

Her thoughts about the certain Winter Spirit is disturbed when a pang of pain hit her chest as she felt black smoke pass through her. It wasn't horrifying, but rather too painful if you stay inside of it. She clutched her chest tightly as she tried to restrain her tears to fall down and succeeded when her vision caught of a man in a black cloak, carrying a scythe and a golden man lying unconscious within a black smoke bubble. Suddenly, Elsa's eyes widened. "S-Sandman!" She said and was about to follow them when she remembered the Guardians.

The Guardians, they'll get there faster to retrieve Sandy if she'll tell them what she had seen. She has to do it, for the sake of the children and of course, the Guardians.

"To the Workshop!" She demanded and the snow wolves suddenly changed their direction and headed back to the Workshop.

* * *

"Grim's got Sandy!" Jack shouted so loud that the Guardians beside him cringed in pain. Bunny, being the most impatient of them, smacks him on the head. "We all know! We read the note together, idiot!" He said and just received a scowl from him.

Tooth shifted her gaze everywhere with worry obvious on her eyes. "What are we going to do? Without Sandy, the children might-"

"No! We will solve this problem as fast as possible!" North shouted, cutting Tooth off. If he had solved the problem about Pitch trying to get rid of Tooth, he would definitely see the resolution for Sandman as well. Glancing at each one of them, North gestured his hand to come with him. "To the sleigh!"

They followed him and they reached their destination. The elves and yetis were busy working on it that took the Guardians long enough for North to demand them to work faster. It's taking too long and if they arrive at burgess and didn't saw Sandman, it's too late. But as if they're going to let that happen! They will never ever lose Sandman again. While waiting, a yeti approaches them and tells something that North could only understand, and then his eyes widened. "What? What is happened to the reindeers?!" North asked angrily, scaring the yeti.

The yeti talked to the same language again, explaining what happened to the reindeers. The other Guardians felt that something wrong is happening, and was determined true when North gave them an indescribable face. "The reindeers were sick!" North exclaimed, making the Guardians sigh in frustration. "Jeez, that's totally bad timing." Jack uttered.

The Reindeers were sick, and that's a total problem for them. Why it wouldn't be? They need the sleigh and it looks like fate is against them that they gave the Reindeers sickness that will bring Sandman to his death! The Guardians, if possible, would totally knock the spirit of fate off, or would rather seal his/her fate, if something happens to Sandman but anyway... That's not the problem anymore. Time is running out. North pulled his beard (A/N: That I found funny if you thought about it) out of frustration and glanced at the Guardians. "What are we going to do now?!"

Bunny chuckled as he stepped forward confidently with a smirk forming his lips. "If there's no sleigh, then let's go to the tunnel." He suggested which made the Guardians widen their eyes. Oh sure, the tunnel isn't so fun to experience. You'll get dizzy and would totally make you want to vomit but since there's no other choice, the Guardians just look at each other and sigh in surrender. "Fine..." North finally uttered.

Bunny grinned. "Buckle up-" He was about to tap his foot on the ground when someone spoke. "Need a sleigh?" They all shifted their gaze at the one who spoke.

Elsa forms a genuine smile while taking steps near them. A look of surprise was obvious to everyone's face (and of course, exception for Jack) as they saw her. Bunny, on the other hand, somewhat wished that Elsa shouldn't have came. How unfortunate for Bunny. "Elsa! What are you doing here?" North asked, surprised.

Elsa's genuine smile broke into a serious one. "I'm here to help." She said.

"Since when do we need help from you?" Jack asked coldly, glaring at the Snow Queen. There he goes again. If Jack would only learn how to shut up, Elsa would be totally happy. Yeah, VERY happy that she could jump up and down and do cartwheels. She's confident with it, knowing the fact that she will never do it since it's impossible for Jack to just shut his mouth up so Elsa just rolled her eyes and glared at him as well. "I just heard the problem here. You don't have a sleigh." She said, crossing her arms.

"And what's your point?" Jack asked defiantly, looking at her with those blue, uninterested eyes. _Idiot. _Elsa mentally scolded.

Elsa just gave him a What-do-you-think look that made the boy quite confused. A moment of silence passed by until Jack's mind clicked, suddenly laughing in front of her. "We're going to ride your sleigh? Jeez, that's awfully small!" He said, pointing his staff at her which irritated the Snow Queen. What? If frost suddenly came out of it and hit Elsa's face, _it definitely will be the end of his life- _No, Elsa. It's the end of his death. (A/N: Okay, what did I just said?) "Will you stop pointing that staff at me? Well anyway," She said, shaking her head. "Who told you we're gonna ride that sleigh? It's not the only sleigh that I have." She told them and North didn't hesitate to waste time and nodded his head in approval. "Yes! Then go and show us your sleigh!" He shouted.

Elsa smiled and flicked her hands then suddenly, grains of ice and snow came out of her hands to form the sleigh. While doing that, Jack clenched his fist and turned around to face North and Elsa doing something behind him. "What? I would rather travel through Bunny's tunnel!"

"A sleigh would be better, Jack." Tooth interrupted, making the boy growl in disgust. "Okay. We're going to ride HER sleigh? Oh please, there's no way I'm going to ride her old-fashioned, effortless-" He glanced back at Elsa to point at her creation and felt his mouth instantly stop from talking. There he saw a sleigh that looks a lot like North's, only it's made of Ice. It was... great but as if Jack will tell her that! He won't admit that to her. Finally, he exhaled. "-sleigh." He finished, earning a smirk from Elsa.

Jack shook his head and frowned. "North's sleigh is still better." He insisted defiantly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I copied the details from North's sleigh, Idiot. It's just made of Ice."

"That's why North's sleigh is still better!" Jack said childishly.

Jack shifted his gaze to the Ice-made sleigh and scrutinized it. On the other hand, Elsa gave the young man an incredulous look. "How could he act like a child? It's just a sleigh!" She muttered. Yeah, Jack is totally one of a kind... in an irritating and absurd way. She shook her head and glances at North. "Okay, let's go."

They climbed up of the sleigh and Elsa took the driver's seat. Jack, being Jack the stubborn young man when it comes to Elsa, was forced by North to get him into the sleigh by pulling his hood up and placing him beside him. Jack grunted, crossing his arms defiantly.

Jack noticed that there's nothing, such as reindeers or whatsoever, in front of them to pull the sleigh. Jack, being Jack when it comes to Elsa, pointed it out at her. "Hey, Elsa. Aren't you going to make a creature that will pull this sleigh? Jeez, that's a thing everyone will easily notice." He mocked, folding his arms and placing his hands on his nape.

Elsa bit the insides of her lip to restrain her hidden intentions of killing a certain Winter Spirit. _I'm just about to create them, you cocky snowman. _She thought, killing the said boy within her wonderful imagination. Instead of thwacking his head hard, Elsa just rolled her eyes (that became her habit since Jack is too much to handle) and didn't bother looking back at him and only gave response. "What? Would you like to volunteer?" She mocked and Jack suddenly glared at her. "What am I? A reindeer? No thanks, Ms. Fancy snow girl." He mocked, leaning against the edge of the sleigh.

Elsa's right brow flutters out of irritation and just gave a deep sigh, speaking in a calm tone. "Next time, don't be so cocky. I'm quite sure that you only humiliate yourself." She said, making the boy quite taken aback.

Elsa started to create snow reindeers that look a lot like North's to finish her creation. Once she was finished, she smiled and sat down on her chair. She was about to signal the reindeers when Jack starts speaking again, successfully irritating the Snow Queen too much that she involuntarily show nerves that bulges in her temple.. "You're going to drive the sleigh? Do you even know how to-"

"Will you just keep your mouth shut? We're in a hurry!" She finally scolded him, earning an eye roll from the cocky Winter Spirit.

Jack whispered at North. "I bet she'll drive this without fun." He said and right after that, Elsa gave the reindeers the signal.

The reindeers instantly run right after Elsa gave the signal, surprising all of them. Elsa expresses all her anger and irritation by driving the sleigh so fast, successfully ridding those emotions off as she smiled widely and signals the snow reindeers to move faster, to all of their fright. She's too fast!

Elsa swerves the rope she is holding and the sleigh loops, which made Elsa chuckle. _Now, this is fun!_ She thought, smiling widely as she saw the exit. She demanded the reindeers to go faster until they were off the ground. When the reindeers flew up, the sleigh suddenly goes into a smooth travel. Elsa smiled at them. "How was that? I'm sorry I was too excited to try it." She said, sitting comfortably at her respective chair.

She glanced at them and was surprised to see their look. Bunny's currently drooling; Tooth's hands were tightly gripping on the icy rails of the sleigh and North, to her relief, is still the same. _How come he hadn't change?_ She thought. "Don't worry, I was used to that." North said as if reading her mind.

She squint her eyes at them and noticed that Jack is missing. _Wait... Where did he go?_ She furrowed her brows in concentration and found out that he's really missing. _Did I drive this so fast? Was that too much to handle? Oh my, I didn't mean for that to happen! _She mentally asked, still looking.

Finally, she asked. "Wait. Where's Jack?"

The four Guardians checked their surroundings and found out that Jack is indeed missing. They looked at each other and sighs, smiling at her. "Forget it. It's okay, mate." Bunny assured, smirking.

Although Elsa hates Jack Frost so much, she still has a heart. Guilt exploded at the insides of her, a panic look starting to form on her pale face. Suddenly, she felt the worry seeping into her nerves as she widened her eyes at them. "I can't believe all of you. Jack is missing! We have to find him." She said looking everywhere. "Jack!"

Elsa glanced at the four of them for the last time and leaned over to look down, eyes widened at her 'slightly annoying' discovery. Jack was there, lying against the foot of the sleigh with a wide mischievous smirk plastered across his dead-pale face. "Aww, Elsa. You do care." He teased, sending a combination of embarrassment, surprise and irritation that causes for Elsa to glare and quickly shots him ice, surprising the Winter Spirit and successfully avoided it with a swing of his staff. He stared at her with pure surprise. "Hey!"

"I will never hesitate to break your bones and your bloody show into pieces, Frost!" She said, face flushing in embarrassment.

Elsa mumbled words that were relevant to cocky, slice, rip, bones, and, for some reason, frost. She wasn't acting as herself! She's currently pushing away her regal and reserved nature and letting the anger-expressive one. Seriously for Elsa, Jack Frost is one of an annoying kind. After a minute of calming down (But still a hint of anger is easily noticed), she finally asks North. "Where are we going, North?" She said with a tone of irritation that made the Winter Spirit smirk in satisfaction.

North grabs a snow globe from his red coat and tossed it to Elsa. "Burgess." He said.

Elsa stared at it for a moment and then glanced at North with a look of confusion. "How does this work?"

To Elsa's expectation, Jack answered her. "You'll just gonna shake it, tell the name of the place and throw it in front of you! Gods, you're too innocent." He muttered and then bows his head down when he saw streak of ice coming at his way. He glared at the woman, who's looking at him with those blue, uninterested, half-lidded eyes, right after that. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I just felt my hand moved on its own." She mocked, rolling her eyes and shaking the globe. "Burgess." She whispered, throwing the globe in front of the sleigh. A portal emerges and they entered it.

They exited the portal to find out that they were in Burgess and it's already night. Once they saw that Elsa going to park the sleigh, they all jumped out of it and Elsa snapped her fingers, causing for the sleigh to quickly vanish. Elsa landed onto the floor with a smooth move, looking around.

There were no dream sands despite the fact that it's already night. The lights help them to be able to see the surroundings. There was nothing odd for a few minutes of scanning around until gold light distracted their attention, looking at the source of it.

"Oh, wow! Look who's here." There they saw a man in a black cloak with a hood carrying a scythe up in a building. Beside him is a bubble made of black smoke with Sandman lying unconsciously within. All of their eyes widened. "Sandy!" Jack shouted.

Grim laughed maniacally and then gave them a smirk. "Yes, this is Sandman. You see, he's having a beautiful dream. Please don't bother waking him up. It's his last happy moment, anyway." He said with his voice in a deep, intimidating tone.

Elsa furrowed her brow out of confusion. "Grim, what do you really want?"

Grim's smirk widened as he gestured his hand to build stairs made of black smoke that will lead him to the ground. Once finished, he slowly took steps down with the bubble following him from behind. Each time he gets near them, they can feel the strong feeling of pain around. The power is too strong, thus making them feel quite weak.

When the Grim reaper took his first step on the ground, he didn't bother walking and just floated slowly to approach Elsa. The feeling suits the name of the spirit of death in front of her. Grim. The area where Elsa is currently standing felt grim and it's so disgusting for her. "Aren't you the Snow Queen? Since when did you become one of the Guardians?"

"I'm not..." She said, looking away from him as she felt the grim feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Grim scoffed, backing away. "Oh, did I hear that right? Then I'll move back and talk with the Guardians instead. But you must be used to that-" Grim moved back and smirked. "-Since children do the same." He floated away from her and Elsa felt a pang of pain struck her chest.

"Did I tell that it's my plan to get all of you here for some reason?" He said.

In a flick of his fingers, he vanished with the bubble then appeared at the top of the building again. Grim slowly caressed the bubble made of smoke and gave them a dark smile. "I would like you to watch how your precious little Sandman breaks into pieces once children start to wake up. It will be an interesting moment to watch."

Bunny glared at him. "We're not letting you do that to him! We're not afraid of you!" He shouted, holding his wooden boomerang to prepare himself to an attack.

Grim played with his black smoke, giving them a creepy wide grin. "Who told you I'm interested to your fear? The boogeyman? Hah, don't make me laugh." He responded.

In a sway of his bony hand, black smoke scattered at the area. Suddenly, the guardians felt the immense feeling of pain that made the Grim Reaper form an evil grin with his eyes glowing red. "I want your pain."

The smoke suddenly felt suffocating which resulted for them to cough. Jack asks the wind to get rid of the smoke and it never failed him since the smoke vanished, revealing nothing but the usual buildings and light but no Grim is standing there.

"Pain. It's a simple yet dangerous word. I knew everyone's pain, including all of you." Grim's voice spoke, but he's nowhere to be seen. The pain's still lingering within them as they heard his voice.

Bunny positions himself into a fighting stance with boomerangs at each of his hands. He stayed like that until he heard his voice again, alarming his senses. "The Easter Bunny. The Guardian of Hope. How does it feel not to be believed in?" Right after that, Bunny gasped audibly.

The memories of children not believing in him struck his mind. On how the nightmares crashed his eggs- err, Easter eggs; how children ignored the eggs he's holding. How children ignored him. It came in his mind again, feeling the pain coming back.

Grim's voice emerges again, which distracted his mind on thinking about his painful flashbacks. "Oh how I love the feeling of your pain that time. It's pure and strong! Too strong that you let your tears fall from those stern eyes."

"Shut up!" Bunny threw one of his boomerangs targeting a certain spot yet there's no one there. That was enough for him. He wouldn't let himself explode because of emotions such as pain.

Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, only to be the next target of Grim. "The tooth fairy! What a wonderful guardian. Too wonderful to let your fairies and the teeth held captive by Boogeyman. It's a century ago, no?" He said, catching Tooth off guard.

"How does it feel as a leader to fail your duty? Is it surprising? Frightening? Perhaps... painful?" Grim said in a deep tone, surprising the Tooth fairy. She felt the pain become stronger, weakening her body and fell onto the ground with the look of serious pain attached on her face.

North gasped as he watched the fairy in her current condition. He approached her, whose currently clutching her chest, and Grim did his next move. "Oh, Santa! The Guardian that children loves the most. Have you heard about Jesus Christ?" He said, still not bothering to appear.

"What are you talking about?!" North yelled out of anger. He felt his blood boils within him. He doesn't want the Guardians to feel emotions such as pain. It's even more dangerous than fear!

Grim's voice speaks. "Don't you see? Every Christmas, children wait for you and your presents instead of celebrating Christ's birthday. How awful you are; getting the attention of the children from the creator above." He said which surprised the old man. (A/N: Sorry North!)

Jack ran in front of North with a grimace across his face. "You have no rights to tell the name of the creator above! You're the angel of death!" he shouted and then Grim abruptly appeared in front of him.

Jack doesn't know if he had seen it clearly but he saw the slight furrow of brows in Grim's face. Regardless, The Grim Reaper smiled evilly. "Speaking of the young man who felt the true meaning of isolation for three hundred years. How I love to feel that immense pain." He countered, making the Winter Spirit feel the anger instead of pain.

Grim chuckles evilly, lifting his arms up to scatter the black smoke. Once finished, the black smoke slowly falls, passing through the Guardians. They suddenly felt the immense pain. It's too much that it made them clutch their chest. The Grim Reaper floated down to approach Jack but Bunny abruptly pushed him at the side and attempted to attack Grim with one of his boomerangs, which failed him since Grim dodge it quickly. Grim gave him an evil smile. "You're too impatient, Bunny. Well, fine. Since you're all running out of time, I'll tell you what my true intentions are." He said, vanishing once again.

A moment of silence loomed until his voice suddenly speaks. "I'm the Grim Reaper. I represent death and children believe in me because they knew me. They knew me as a spirit that only represent death and give them pain. But they were wrong...They don't know the real me." He said, suddenly appearing behind them not-too-far in the dark corner, his eyes glowing red. "That's why I'm doing this." Grim took a few steps to go out of the dark corner only for the Guardians to see the fury on his face. "I want to show them who I really am!" Right after saying that, Elsa's face softened in understanding. Grim wants to prove something, just like her. But-

He's doing it in a wrong way.

Grim threw his hand downside with the look of anger. "I'm so sick of just getting souls and bring them to the afterlife. That's why I came to this world... to bring pain to children. Before, I was surprised because they know me that, of course, made me somewhat touched." He mocked, snapping his hand to vanish and appear at the top of the building. "But I was wrong... they knew me because they thought I was the angel of death! No! I only represent death! I was a bit glad that they feel pain when they see me... but I was not satisfied. I want them to know that they were wrong..." He said, looking at the bubble where Sandy is currently lying. "That's why I got him. He's part of my plan."

"Why Sandman?" Jack muttered, clenching his fist so tight that blood threatened to go out of his flesh. Elsa, on the other hand, bit her lip. _He's doing it wrong._

Grim smirked and touched the bubble. "It's already night and just after a few hours children will wake up, telling their parents that... Sandman never came. Rather... giving them a nightmare. For people, that was a simple thing but for children? It's quite important." He said, looking evilly at the golden unconscious man. "Then of course, they will feel the pain of being betrayed; the pain of being abandoned. Then you will see your little golden man breaking into pieces as children don't believe in him anymore, and when the time that all the children never believe in all of you, pain will rule the world. There is nothing but pain, darkness, and me. They will know the real me, and you will do nothing but rot as the time goes by. It's your turn to feel my pain."

"I will NEVER let you do that!" Bunny threw one of his boomerangs but Grim suddenly vanished, appearing on the ground with a menacing smile on his face. "I'll leave Sandman here. Remember, time's running out. Good luck, Guardians!" He said and right after that, he laughed maniacally while vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

The Guardian's eyes widened as they saw that the Grim Reaper left them. Elsa looked up to see that Sandy's still unconscious. She looks at Jack with horror plastered in her face as she felt the concern towards the golden man. Jack bit his lip and turned to North with panic overwhelming his emotions.

"What are we gonna do?"

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 3 ~_

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 3! Hope you like that one! Yeah okay... Still crap but please understand! Grammar errors, I know! Is it too much for your eyes to handle? I hope not... Oh, about the villain? I'm sorry I can't think of someone that will represent pain! So... I got Grim. I know, it's absurd because he only represent death but... death is painful right? And children is scared at him as well so...! Nah, nevermind. Anyway, I would like to ask you for reviews. Feel free to review as always! It'll be appreciated by me! And um... support the story? I would like to continue this till the very end! Thank you for reading again! Review please. :')


	4. Icy Dreams

Hiiiii! Thank you so much for your reviews! I feel alive! Haha! Okay enough. Here's the chapter 4. I expect that you will find this quite absurd but... that's how the story flows! You can tell me if the story is getting unbelievable so I could sort things out. Oh my, I think that's enough. You may read now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

**~ Snow Queen ~**

**Chapter 4: Icy Dreams**

**PurplishBlue Heiress**

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked North, feeling the panic overwhelm since time is running out and there's only few hours for the sun to rise and as well to save Sandy.

North gripped the handles of his swords tightly in each of his hands while pacing back and forth to think of an idea to save Sandman. This is too hard for him. He managed to save Tooth from the risk of children not believing in her by collecting teeth which is really easy to do but this time it's Sandy, and sand weren't easy to control. They can't even produce dreams so how could they help him? If they didn't make it on time, it's the end of Sandman.

North gave out a heavy breath as he shook his head. "I do not know, but we have to keep thinking to save Sandman! Do not give up!" He demanded and all Guardians nodded their heads.

Elsa closes her eyes to think as well. Sandy didn't do anything wrong to suffer like this and indeed was doing the right thing. He gives dreams that inspire children to live a happy life. He encourages them that life is not so horrible even if it's just a dream. He give them confidence to reach their dreams. That is what makes him a Guardian. If he's not there, everything will turn into something that children, people, and of course the spirits doesn't like.

Sand. It was indeed hard for them to manipulate and turn into dreams. Elsa always admired Sandy since she first watched the dream sand during night. It was magnificent. Who even thought that those tiny grains of sand would produce a wonderful dream?

Elsa stared at her hand sadly. _If there's only I could do to help you, Sandman. _She said, closing her hand and opened it after to show grains of crystallized ice dancing with the wind when the breeze passed by. Elsa stares at it for a moment, widening her eyes at the sudden realization. "Grains of sand... Crystallized ice... That's it." Elsa whispered and scans her surrounding right after to pick a random child's house. When she saw one, she quickly runs towards it.

Jack glanced at her and saw that she's running, alarming his senses. "Elsa's running! Let's follow her!" Jack said and flew fast. The Guardians followed him from behind.

Once she arrived at the house, she scans for a child's window and successfully found one. Fortunate enough for Elsa, the window is open so she just silently pushed it and enters a little girl's room. There she saw a five-year-old girl sleeping with pure impassiveness. There's no fun at all. Sandy isn't active this night, anyway. She gestured her hand and creates tiny grains of ice with concentration and was about to test it when a certain talkative spirit distracted her. "What are you doing here?! After all this time you're still wanting to kidnap kids?!" Jack whispered angrily.

The rest of the Guardians entered the room with obvious confusion on their face. "What are you doing here, Elsa?" North asked.

Elsa smiled at them as she showed them the tiny grains of ice hovering above her hands. "I'm here to help Sandman. Just going to test something, we're running out of time anyway." She said and was about to manipulate the crystallized grains of ice to go over the child's head when Jack instantly covered both of her hands with his, faces six inches apart. "I would never let you do that. You'll only harm the little girl!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

Elsa's eyes widened at the close proximity of her and Jack. There is only six inches distance between their faces and adding the fact the Jack's currently holding both of her hands. Butterflies explode inside her stomach, feeling the unfamiliar sensation.

On the other hand, Jack felt a light spark as the duration of holding Elsa's hand continues to get long. In his mind, there was someone telling him that the moment he's facing felt awfully familiar to him, though he can't remember. But what he knew is that, he felt so warm.

_Wait, what?! _They both said in their minds in unison.

Before the Guardians could notice it, Elsa decided to make a move and frowns, jerking her hand and jabbing the Winter Spirit's chest. "Stop acting like I'm the bad person here!" She whispered, feeling the warmness change into irritation.

"Aren't you?" He retorted, glaring at her.

Elsa gasped audibly in disbelief. _W-what? Why you...! _Elsa clenched her fist, glaring back at him. "Jack, would you please trust me even in just a minute?" She seethed, restraining her hidden killing intentions.

Jack scoffs. "Why would I even trust the likes of you?" He retorted, intentionally teasing the woman to make her mad.

Tooth flew between them and turned to Jack, a slight frown on her face. "Jack, why won't you let her prove herself? Let's give her a chance."

"What? Why would I? This woman is the Snow Queen! She would- mmmh!" Jack's eyes widened when a cold sensation covered his lips, realizing that it's the ice that unable him to speak. He glared at the woman who's frowning at him with her hand slightly raised to only determine that she indeed is the one who got Jack into that kind of predicament. "For a man like you, you talk a lot." She said.

"Mmm...!" Jack desperately shouted, shaking his head for a certain reason.

Elsa rolled her eyes, grabbing his collar. "Will you shut up?! I'm doing this for Sandman and not for myself so let me do my plan and stop thinking about your stupid ego!" She said, pushing him away which decreased Elsa's fury. She doesn't normally act like this to someone but if it is Jack Frost then why not? If the boy kept on hurting her emotionally (which might turn physically someday if Jack don't respect women that much), then she might hurt him in a great level. How could she hurt him emotionally if children like him, anyway? But eventually, she won't do that. She didn't have too much courage to do so.

Elsa let out a shaky breath and starts forming glittering grains of ice and made its way above the little girl's head. It glows so bright that Elsa can clearly see the face of the girl. On Elsa's conclusion, the little girl is in the age of five; has brown hair in pigtails and freckles staining her face. She's currently sleeping with no emotions showing her face. Elsa's face softens. _She looks a lot like Anna... _She said and smiles, not noticing that her grains of ice form a clear figure of a girl playing in the snow, particularly building a snowman. Suddenly, Elsa saw the change of the girl's face from emotionless to a smiling one, shifting slightly for a comfortable position.

Elsa beams in joy as she sees the success of her plan. _It worked!_ She mentally screamed in happiness, looking at the crystallized grains that form random figure. She shifted her head to look at the guardians and smiles widely, pointing at her creation with her right hand while the other one continues its work. "It worked! We can save Sandman." she whispered.

North nodded in approval with a smile on his face. "Ah. Good job, Elsa. Keep doing that!" North cheered in a thick Russian accent.

Elsa turns her attention to the sleeping girl then to them. She gave them and apologetic look. "As much as I want to, I think we won't make it in time. I need some help."

"But you only have the privilege to do that." Tooth said.

Elsa gave them a 'duh' look and turned to Jack who's currently trying to get rid of the ice over his mouth. Jack instantly stopped, looking at them. "mmmh?" Jack said.

"Oh." The Guardians said in unison. Elsa concentrated her left hand to manipulate the grains while her other hand on Jack's. She touches Jack's frozen lips with her middle and fore finger and started thinking about something that makes her feel warm. Memories of her sister, her parents and friends suddenly made her heart flutter in warmness, melting Jack's frozen lips. She instantly detached her fingers after the process. Jack raised a brow at that. "How did you do that?" He blurted.

Elsa smirked proudly. "Love will thaw a frozen heart. When I think about love, I thaw frozen things."

"Wait, wait, wait." He intervenes and stares at her with wide eyes. "You love me?" He added.

Elsa didn't bother to respond and quickly smacked his head hard (despite the fact that Jack is taller than her) for asking an absurd question. Elsa's right brow flutters out of irritation. "I think about love to melt the ice across your lips. I'm not in love with you, Idiot." She seethed.

The grains that Elsa manipulates turned into solid ice that made the girl cringe in pain. Elsa gasps, giving her full attention on it and concentrated, turning the solid ice to grains again. She sighs in relief, shifting her head to look at them. "See? I need help and the only one who can help me is-"

"Me?" Jack said, cutting her off. The guardians nodded and Jack frowns. "What? There's no way I'm working with that woman."

"Then suit yourself, risk Sandy's life to protect that ego of yours." Elsa retaliates, surprising the Winter Spirit.

_Oh man, this is hard. _He thought. He badly wants to save Sandy but in other way. He just can't work with her. He doesn't want it! But what if he refused? Simple, the whole world will be doomed. He can't let that happen. So what will he choose? His pride or the world? Oh right, of course... The world. "Fine!" He shouted and the Guardians instantly glare at him. "Quiet!" North hushed, earning an eye roll from him.

"Good. Let's go outside." She said, hopping out the window. Jack flew out and watches her build high ice stairs and creates a giant floating snowflake for her to stand. In a snap of her fingers, the stairs vanished, leaving the snowflake hovering above. Jack flew up and cocks his head after he reached her level. "Why are you here?"

"To get a better view of the place so I can concentrate." She said politely, ignoring the fact that she's talking to the rudest man she ever met.

She turned to Jack and gestured her hand to land and stand beside her. "Get on." She said and Jack scrutinized her snowflake. "Is it even safe?" He asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Why would I even build a fragile snowflake?"

"To sabotage me." He said while rolling his eyes.

Elsa scoffs. "Well, you got the wrong idea. Get on." She demanded and Jack frowns but eventually, he stood with her on it.

Elsa starts to create grains of Ice and Jack just watches her do so. She concentrates on it as the glowing blue streams made its way to every house, creating random shapes such as butterflies, horses and even candy canes. Jack just stood there and watching her work within ten minutes which Elsa doesn't really like. "You're not here to watch me, Jack. Try to help so we can finish this on time." She said. Her attention never leaves her work.

Jack hesitates to speak for a moment but eventually, he asked sheepishly. "Uh... how can you do that, anyway?" He mumbled with his face slightly pink.

Elsa chuckled amusingly, giving him a mischievous look. "Oh... so that's why you kept on watching me."

"Don't laugh! I just don't know what to do but if I do, I would definitely beat you on that!" He said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighs in surrender. _Gods, he's too childish... _She thought to herself. She straightened her posture and speaks. "Fine, fine... Since you control frost, you can easily do this kind of stuff. What you will do is to think of something that would make the children happy and transfer it to your powers. That's all." She said plainly and Jack smirked, holding his staff to ready.

Suddenly, his staff glows and creates narrow streaks of frost all over the place, passing through the windows of each house. Elsa's eyes widened a fraction and shifted her gaze to Jack, who's smirking at her. "Would you look at that?" He said arrogantly, earning an eye roll from her. "So arrogant..." She grunted.

The whole night they scattered dreams made of ice and frost. Elsa managed to calm herself down despite of Jack continuously boasting his ability to do the work properly than hers. It was quite annoying but still they made it on time. It's already dawn and they'd accomplished it. When they are finished, Jack shifted his gaze on a certain direction and saw Sandman still intact and is now waking up from unconsciousness. Jack grinned widely, jumping wildly on the Snowflake. "We made it! We made it!" He said childishly which made the woman stare at her snowflake in horror. It might break if Jack won't stop jumping. Does Jack even know that she can't fly?

"J-Jack Frost, enough with the jump!" Elsa said with a shaky breath, tapping her foot on the ground to coat thin layers of ice to strengthen it. The snowflake is still thin because the progress is slow, and Elsa desperately taps her foot several times. Jack ignored her and hardly slumped the foot of his staff on it, causing the snowflake to crack to Elsa's fright. The crack began to spread like branches and Elsa felt the sweat (if that's possible) trickles down her temple as she watches it.

She can't tap her foot now. It might risk her snowflake to break even more. All she could do is freeze on her position and stare warily at it. If Jack would just look at or listen to her... "J-Jack..." Elsa whispered nervously and Jack quickly turned to her to her relief. She pointed at her snowflake they were stepping. "Don't move. We might fall." She said with a shaky breath.

Jack raised his brow and looks at the snowflake they were standing. He stares at it and gave Elsa a mischievous smirk. "You can fly, right?" He asked which surprised the woman. "W-what? I can't-!"

"Have fun!" He yelled while stamping his foot that causes the snowflake to completely break into large pieces. Elsa instantly fell down and Jack stays there, floating. After exactly five seconds of watching Elsa fall, Jack realized something. "Wait, did she just say she can't?" He asked himself then his eyes widened. "Oh, Gods." He said and dives down to catch her, staring at the snowflake. "Jeez, I shouldn't have done that."

Elsa, on the other hand, kept on falling while facing the ground and gestures her hands to create big amount of soft snow for her to land. She assures it to be at least ten feet for safety. After doing that, she sighs in relief and turns around to wait for the impact of soft snow at her back only for her to widen her eyes when Jack rushes at full speed into her with his gaze at the broken snowflake. "No, no, no, Jack!" Elsa screamed, averting Jack's gaze from the snowflake to her and widen his eyes when he just felt the impact of his body against her and suddenly fell hard on the huge pile of snow.

The Guardians cringes at the sight of it. Everyone will- of course- expect that they will land on it just like a pillow, but what's the use of it if a human- err, spirit- will fall onto you at full speed? Sure, it hurts and that's what happened to Jack and Elsa. Bunny crossed his arms. "That must be painful." He said and was taken aback in surprise when he witnessed Jack flying towards his direction and crashing exactly by his feet. "Oh, that was more painful." He added.

Jack stood up by his feet and glares at the pile of snow in front of him. "What the heck, Elsa?!" He shouted and Elsa suddenly popped up from it with a furious look on her face. "Shame on you, Frost!" She shouted back, defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack trots his way to her angrily while Elsa jumps herself off the pile of snow, still furious. The distance between them cleared gradually as they both leaned forward with their face six inches apart. "How dare you!" They both said in unison.

"Why did you punched my face?!"

"Why did you slump me on that pile of snow?!"

"It was an accident!"

"A stupid accident! You weren't looking on where you are heading!"

"I was there to catch you!"

"You didn't have to if you just didn't break the snowflake on purpose!"

The loud quarrel became a blur after the Guardians looks at each other and sighs. Bunny taps his foot instinctively. "How long would it take for them to understand each other, seriously? They quarrel like it's the end of the world." He said and was surprised to see the golden man in front of him, looking somewhat confused.

Their eyes widened and North shouted in joy at seeing their friend safe. "Sandy!" Right after that, the quarrel between the two ice spirits stops and shifted their gazes at the certain Guardian of Dreams. They didn't bother telling each to sort things out (that looks impossible to happen) as they rushed at Sandy with a look of relief on their faces. "Sandman, thank goodness you were safe."

"Sandy, I thought we're gonna lose hope at you!" Jack grinned wildly, which caused the huge bunny to heave out an irritated huff. "Oh, look. Now they act as if nothing happens." He mumbled.

The sun starts to rise which alarmed Elsa and the Guardians. "Quick! The sun is rising up and we need to leave as fast as we can!" North suggested and Elsa nodded, flicking her wrist to start the creation of her sleigh.

When finished, the Guardians quickly hopped in the sleigh and they flew up. Elsa, being the observant woman she was (because of her past), looks at her surroundings and caught the girl, the girl she thought looks a lot like Anna, beyond the glass window looking at her with a smile on her face. Elsa's eyes widened, closing her eyes and opening it once again to see that the child is gone. Disappointment struck her chest as she shook her head. She concluded that maybe the Icy Dreams she created with Jack a while ago has made its way through her mind as well, believing that the little girl she saw beyond the glass window is smiling at her. How would that happen, anyway? She's the Snow Queen after all.

A disappointed sigh escaped her lips as she catches the snow globe that North tossed to her. The portal appeared and the sleigh quickly entered it.

Dreams could be frustrating sometimes, eh?

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 4 ~_

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 4! See? I knew you wouldn't like it. It was absurd, I know! Sorry but that's all I imagine to save Sandman. Nonetheless, I enjoyed writing it because… I just like it? Haha! The grammar errors? Yeah, right. Sorry! Anyway, please review!


End file.
